Seventh Division Captain, StormVanguard
Storm-Vanguard, also known as the Seventh Division Captain "第七師上尉" is hailed as the seventh strongest captain & warrior of the era. He was selected after the Fourth War Arc; which was 100 years after the Sixth Division Captain of the clan was announced. Since young, Storm-Vanguard appeared as a young sorcerer's apprentice in the palace of 'Dorville'. His father was a great sorcerer and a royal king, whom helped to contribute to build the fallen palace and kingdom 'Dorville' when he was a prince; which was destructed during the legendary battle of the Dark-Lord's first appearance. Despite being a king, he was rejected and overthrown by the citizens as he inherited sorcerer's powers which they regarded him as the apprentice of the notorious Dark-Lord (they experienced many traumatic events related to evil magic.) ; his title was stripped away, and his family were exiled from the kingdom, living their rest of their lives on wooden house far-away from the kingdom. Storm-Vanguard was born during the Second War Arc, '第二次戰爭弧', which many empires were in flames and a messy chaotic situation. His father cradled him on the boat to flee from the flames caused by the meteorites' detonation. Young Vanguard looked at their mother and father with radiating innocent blue eyes; and gasp as the flames burned the house down and the trees beside their house, while they were crossing the river, away as far from their burning house. "Everything is going to be okay. Your father will protect us." - Storm-Vanguard's mother spoke reassuringly while cradled him on her arms and tears streaking down her face. Storm-Vanguard looked across the end of the boat where his father was busy casting a magical shield barrier around them while small rocks of meteorites plunged downwards from the high sky into the river, creating a change in the river current. Eventually, they managed to reach safely to a shore and continued to live in a near-by kingdom. After years of the Second War Arc, Storm-Vanguard learned sorcery with his father and soon, he was able to use sorcery that aids him in daily necessities such as fishing; cutting wood-logs and washing the laundry. One day he was curious to understand how did his father inherit such sorcery power, his father replied. "I was a chosen one, that was sent by god, to fight for our family honor and peace." ' Storm-Vanguard did not understand that speech til he was involved in the Fourth War Arc. After his father passed away after being attacked by infested warriors "grineers". Storm-Vanguard was sad and felt isolated as he have no idea how to protect the family, as strong as his father was. After few days of his father's death, his mother discovered a diary hidden between the bookshelves in his father's room. Storm-Vanguard read the diary.. "It was hectic day, but i'm glad that our family was able to live in the palace well despite the short days. Thank you, Sir Sonicz." - The diary wrote with a " Special thanks to Wrath Of The Gods" below the short paragraph. Storm-Vanguard needed to understand more about his family, and he decided to bring his mother and him as a refugee in the Clan. His mother rejected and told him not to worry about her as she planned to live at her comfortable place at ease. He knew that she was still solemn over his father's death, but nevertheless, he begun to journey towards the clan. During the Fourth War Arc "Don't run there, you will get infected.. and... killed!" A warrior shouted towards Storm-Vanguard who rushed towards a giant dark-spider crawling towards a figure lying lifelessly on the floor. It was clear that the figure was heading the direction of his clan. As he approached closer to the fallen victim on the floor, he was horrified to recognize the familiar face which he had been dreaming about; his mother. There was deep wounds on her abdomen where her blood stained through the neat-brown gown. "Silly boy.. You forgotten. t-this." His mother spoke the last few words after she smiled the last time and closed her eyes. Storm-Vanguard picked up the diary-book from his mother's hand, and he turned to the page where his father's wand was bookmarked between the book. '"COURAGE" He recognized that it was not his father's handwriting; burst into tears as he recognized how she had been trying to write as she was not born as educated as his father. Now with her mother's handwriting and his father's wand, he was determined to stop this war. Enraged, his wand begins to tremble and soon, it glows and a dark-blue aura wrapped around him. After a few seconds later, He appeared the form of a necromancer. He looked over to his friends whom were trembling at the new evolved sight of Storm, and spoke "It will all be over.. In a second."''' '''Storm-Vanguard raced towards the crawling spider in a split-second, and pierced through the thick armor effortlessly. He cast out his hands on the fallen enemy and it resurrected to respond Storm-Vanguard's command. ( "Shadows Of The Dead" "陰影死"). He was careful not to cast on his fallen loved-one. Storm-Vanguard and Cellix1 helped to contributed greatly for bringing forth the end of The Fourth War Arc, Storm-Vanguard was hailed to be one of the greatest warriors of the century; whom became the next division captain of the clan.